


Reader Imagines/Inserts. Hetalia One shots.

by Hanrujos



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, No Specific Character, Not Beta Read, Open to Interpretation, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Sorry but I just write and post, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: A compilation of one shots, I suppose.Completed characters:AmericaCanadaItalyPrussia2P!Canada2P!America2P!Russia2P!France2P!Italy2P!EnglandTurkeyEnjoyyy <3
Relationships: 2P America/Reader, 2P Canada/Reader, 2P France/Reader, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2P Italy/Reader, 2P Russia/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Cat and mouse. Reader imagine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man moves into town and immediately charms the citizens, however, the reader is not impressed. Especially when the disappearances began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to open with a chapter where any character can be fit into.
> 
> You can also suggest characters you’d want a chapter with. Remember it’s a reader fic so only Reader x character pairings.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Chest heaving, the female anchored herself against a tree. This game of cat and mouse had been going on for much longer than she had been running. Wiring her mouth shut to help drown out her pants, her eyes quickly scanned the area for another hiding spot. He’d be here soon after all.

It was better when she was the cat. She knew the roles would be reserved eventually but she did not expect it to be like this.

Disappearances had been happening in her small town ever since this man had arrived. Sure, there was the occasional petty crime here and there but 6 disappearances in 5 months? That’s just crazy. And of the 6 only one had been found and the sight was absolutely grotesque. He had somehow managed to charm everyone else but not her. She knew this was all him but she simply didn’t have the evidence. 

He cooed her name, the sound bouncing off the trees. Hearing this out of context, one would assume the two were playing a friendly game of hide and seek but this was much different. Much more deadly.

Sucking in a quick breath, she hopped to her feet and started off again. The sky was darkening, the canopy of trees making the area seem even darker than it really was. She knew this part of the woods like the back of her hand but so did he so the increasing lack of light could either work with her or against her.

_“I know you’re the one behind this,” she sneered at the male, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
“Oh,” came the response, his lips twitching into a slight smirk. “And what makes you think that?”_

_Ignoring his question, she continued, arms folded tightly over her chest. “For the past few weeks I’ve been at your side and for the past few weeks nothing out of the ordinary has happened.”_

_Ah, he guessed that was the reason why she was always lingering so near. The only reason he held back from wringing her upside down from her intestines was because he was enjoying this. It was like a challenge; a game. And he intended to come out the victor but he decided to have some fun with her first. Possibly break her before he got rid of her and moved onto his next victim. He couldn’t wait to taste her sweet, sweet agony._

_He wanted to kill her._

_He needed to kill her._

_But not right now._

Tapping his chin, he scanned his surroundings. Oh how he would revel in victory once this was all over. He was enjoying this. Whenever he got near, she’d put a distance between them and prolong their game. Usually he’d be angered by this but the thrill it gave him— it was exhilarating. He just didn’t want it to end. She’d be a memorable one. She had already burnt her everlasting glare into his memory anyway. Ears picking up on the sound of crunching leaves in the distance, his small grin stretched widely as he advanced, calling out her name.

“I’m going to find you!”

_“Stop looking at me like that!” She snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him._

_“You stare at me all the time. Is it wrong that I decide to return the favor?” He chimed, an eyebrow quirked in amusement._

_“Yes. I look at you to make sure you don’t do anything and to have evidence if you do.” She scanned him over for the hundredth time. “You look at me like you want to eat me.”_

_Leaning towards her face, close enough that their noses almost touched and their breath fanned across each other’s faces, he chuckled lowly. “Because I do.”_

_Now that could have been taken in any way. Would he mind bedding her? Absolutely not. But he also wouldn’t mind carving her up like poultry and dining on her flesh. He had done so before anyway. Nothing new. She intoxicated him. He wished to acquire every bit of her in his own twisted way. Hell, he wouldn’t mind being inside her. Literally speaking. He would not mind spreading her rib cage until he could comfortably nestle himself inside her mangled corpse._

She puffed quietly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she struggled to regain her breath. This was what he wanted. To tire her out so he could have her but the adrenaline pumping through her veins had her running for hours. Running and thinking of different strategies to use where this would end with her alive. So far, fruitless. 

A bullet whizzed past her. Not close enough to graze her but close enough to indicate that he was too close for comfort. Luckily, she had been counting them and if he didn’t pack extra ammo, that would have been the last shot. She knew he had other weapons but those were for close combat so she silently prayed to whatever deity that that would be the case. 

The sound of the firearm smacking against a tree as well as an annoyed grunt alerted her that she finally had a fighting chance. Now the playing field was even.

_Head spinning, she gripped at her temples as her eyes struggled to adjust to her surroundings. Liquid trickled down the side of her face, forming a tiny puddle on the floor. “What the..” she started before she was interrupted._

_“You’re finally awake! I was hoping you’d wake up before I lost myself and had my way.” He laughed, head tilted slightly. Now, had this been under different circumstances she might have said he looked very attractive when he did that. “You’re surprisingly heavier than you look.”_

_He crouched down, dipping a finger into the red puddle before sticking it into his mouth. He savored the taste as she looked at him. Confusion, fear and disgust present in her glossy orbs.  
“Where the fuck have you taken me?” She hissed, backing away in her position on the floor from the obviously crazed man._

_A caustic laugh left him, his eyes swirling with madness as he spread them, gesturing for her to take in the sight of the place. “Why don’t you see for yourself!”_

_Red. The place was red and not with paint. A metal table caught her attention. Well, the severed limb threatening to fall off of it did. She could feel the bile rising up her throat and unfortunately was unable to keep it down._

_Normally, he’d be disgusted but this sight was all too amusing._

_Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she shakily got to her feet as he did. A few pictures catching her eyes. They matched all of the missing persons and had different things stuck to them. Hair, jewelry.. was that a finger? What she did notice, however, were that a few had nothing. These were out together to almost look like some sick shrine. They were of her.  
“You like it?”_

_Then and there, her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she kneed him in the groin._

_Hard._

_With that, she took his moment of incapacitation to make a run for it, not before grabbing what seemed to be a cleaver though. If he didn’t want her grabbing a weapon, he shouldn’t have left them scattered around._

Holding the cleaver to her chest like her life depended on it.. because it did, she shut her eyes tightly. It was time to end this. If she kept their predator and prey game going any longer, she might just pass out and he’d win without much effort. If she was going to go down, it wouldn’t be without a fight. Opening her eyes once more, a small smile graced her face as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She was internally bidding farewell to all of her loved ones.

Deciding enough was enough, she stepped out from behind the tree, a small cry escaping her as she found herself face to face with the deranged man.

**“Found you.”**


	2. Hero!America x Villain!Reader || Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hex casting reader has finally captured the town’s superhero but things take a turn.

She had him trapped! Finally! She had been waiting for this moment for so long. She watched as the superhero punched at the distorted mirrors, a sick smile on her face.

He was at her mercy here. She could destroy him once and for all so he could no longer interfere with her plans for this wretched city.

She heard her name yelled in fury, a giggle slipping past her lips as a result. “Oh, Cap’n! Do relax before, say,” she paused for a moment, a crease appearing between her brows. “a pack of wolves attack!”

She snapped her fingers and there they were; a pack of wolves growling at her captive. 

This was her playground, her little magical maze. She filled it with mirrors so he could see how stupid he was and also so he could see himself dying. He was pretty beaten up at this point, scratches and bruises littering his body. This was the least harmful trick she had played on him thus far and he was actually getting tired of it. 

The blonde man listened closely to the sound of her voice. He was making her speak in order to exactly pinpoint her location. He got it. 

Lasers shot from his eyes, aim exactly where she had been hiding. Almost caught her off guard. She ducked quickly to avoid it, the ends of her hair getting singed in the process.

“Motherfu-“ another set of lasers came her way and this time she sent them right back at him. Stepping into his line of sight, she rested a hand on her hip. “Okay, okay! You done messed up my fucking hair!”

“Your hair should be the least of your worries, measly villain.” He retorted, walking up to her. Oh he was hot even when he was all battered up. That hurt her feelings though. Not. But she feigned hurt anyway.

“C’mon, cap’n! No need to talk to a little damsel like me that way!” She raised a hand to rest on her chest but stopped midway, briskly sending a ball of energy in his direction.

Cards floated behind her, edges glistening in the supernatural light provided by the room. With a flick of her wrist, the all flew in his direction like makeshift shurikens. 

He didn’t even bother dodging them, instead choosing to barrel towards her. They hurt. Especially the energy ball. It felt like literal fire against his skin but that nor the others she was currently throwing at him would stop him now. 

“Justice will be served!” He bellowed, flying towards her. She opened her mouth to recite a hex that could possibly get her out of this mess or even put him down. The look on his face was truly frightening. He obviously meant what he said. Before she could properly utter any words, his hands were around her throat and the two were crashing through walls, just about to plunge into the water below them.

Dark spots littered her vision as this all took place, the speckles dominating her sight more with each wall she was rammed through then it felt like nothing. There was no weight on her. Like she was finally free. Succumbing to the darkness, she closed her eyes, a peaceful smile appearing on her face just before her body was embraced by the ocean’s waves.

He watched from above as the female disappeared in the depths below. She wasn’t the worst of them. Potentially one of the most dangerous if she were to used her abilities to their full extent but she never did. Unfortunately she followed her worthless (and much weaker) boyfriend in his schemes and the guy just used her to hold Alfred off because he couldn’t. What a wimp. She was pretty too, from what he could see if her face and body from her attire. Shame she chose the path of evil. 

He dove into the water, wrapping his arms around her unconscious form once he had located it. Yes, he could have left her there to die but he was a hero! It was against his code. Eventually making his way to land, he set the female down, his blue eyes scanning her over. No detectable pulse and her temperature was quite cold. He did want to see who was beneath the mask though.

Sighing, he decided that her life was more important than her identity. Any second he wasted peeking under the mask was a second more that her life could fade away. CPR seemed like the best option here and that he did. He pinched her nostrils shut and placed his mouth above hers, giving two 1 second rescue breaths. It took two tries before the female became responsive but before he could move, her arms had snaked around him, holding him down in a vice grip. She moved her soft lips against his in a passionate kiss before shoving him off her.

“Thanks.” She winked, straddling him. “Would’ve killed you for smacking me up like that but you also saved me.” 

He went to move but his body felt heavy. He couldn’t move! What the hell.

“Hope you enjoyed the kiss, pretty boy.” She whispered in his ear, her tongue flicking over his earlobe. “So good you can’t move a muscle, huh?”

Damsels often save their heroes when they got saved and that’s exactly what she did.

She stood, mumbling something that caused the water to evaporate from her body. “Until next time, hero.” She purred, giving a mock solute before disappearing in a puff of smoke just before the blonde could regain control over his body.

But she was a villain and a magician; the hex caster. And she always had tricks up her sleeves.

He placed a few fingers on his lips, looking at the spot where she once stood, a light pink hue creeping onto his face.

Oh they would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or not because this is a one shot lol.
> 
> Or maybe?


	3. Prussia x Reader || Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and reader are at a casino and start betting on different things.

Her eyes were locked on the male seated a few seats in front of her while she downed the rest of her drink. She set the empty glass on the table, her tongue running slowly over her lips. It was go time. The silver haired man laughed loudly with his mates, completely absorbed in their little game.

She was always at this casino and so was he albeit at different areas and he probably wasn’t even aware of her existence but she knew of his; a lot of it too. Slowly getting out of her seat, she made her way over to him, swinging her hips seductively. Time to turn the charm on.

His green eyed friend took note of her first, nudging his crimson partner whose annoyance morphed into surprised once he took her in. He wasn’t shy about it either, his eyes raking over body. He liked what he saw.

“Is this seat taken?” She purred, moving to the empty seat opposite the Prussian. 

His cheeks were tinted a faint pink; he had been drinking quite a bit. Perfect. “Nein, have it.”

She sat, her eyes never leaving the man, her chin resting on her palm. “I heard you guys doing bets and wanted to join in on the fun,” her eyes drifted to the case stacked with money. “I’m not one for sports so how about we do it differently?”

The trio paused, eyebrows raised high. This lady wanted to play their game? “Señorita, you do know this takes big money, right?”

A laugh left the female, her eyes closing momentarily. “Of course! But I really want in on the fun.” She ended with a pout, looking at the three. “Won’t you play with me?”

Smirks littered their faces, their eyes all twinkling with mischief. They didn’t bother hiding their perverted thoughts that was clear as day on their faces. She cleared her throat, making them aware that she was still awaiting an answer. 

“Oui,” the Frenchman nodded. “We’ll let you in. Who are you playing?” He leaned forward, eyes scanning over the features of the woman’s face. She had to be playing at something, right?

Her face never changed as she looked over the trio before extending a manicured finger to point at the Prussian. “I’ll play with crimson here.” She slid a coin over to the Spaniard. “One hundred. Heads.”

The males looked among themselves as the tanned man slowly picked up the coin. He threw it into the air then caught it. He raised his hand to reveal that it did in fact land showing the head on the coin. The Prussian narrowed his eyes at his friend, puffing a soft ‘seriously, dude’ before sliding the hundred dollar bill across the table. Now it was on. A grin tugged at his lips as he scanned the area, the ruby colored lights giving his eyes a more demonic hue. “There,” he pointed at a drunken man. “He’s going to lose then punch an unsuspecting man and get thrown out. Five hundred.”

She looked towards where the male pointed, squinting ever so slightly. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much? I think he’ll just get fussy and leave.”

Gilbert shrugged, watching as the drunk man lost then as he said reeled a punch on an unsuspecting man, rendering him unconscious then proceeded to be escorted out by security. It was Al. What else did you expect? 

Her mouth parted at the scene before her, her eyes slowly returning to the Prussian who high-fived his companions. “Got me there.” She murmured, sliding the money over to the male.

Sure, she made a bit of a loss but she was determined. The two had continued their game, the Prussian coming out the victor for the majority. 

“Frau, it’s really time to give it up.” The man chuckled. His friends had already left to entertain themselves with other matters at this point. “It’s wouldn’t be awesome of me to have you give me all of your money.”

She scoffed, her eyes narrowing at him. “It wouldn’t be awesome if you to underestimate me because I’m a woman!” She retorted, the male visibly stiffening at that.

“Hey now, that’s not what I was getting at.” He raised his hands as if he were surrendering. “Just think it’s time to stop.”

Her eyes rolled, her feet gently tapping on the floor concealed by the table. “If I were a guy, you would’ve taken all my shit so save it. Last game. One million.”

He decided it was time to give up on trying to change her mind. He choked a bit once he heard the number, pulling at the collar of his shirt just a tad. “A million?” Shocked was an understatement. This woman was crazy! He was kind of digging it. Needless to say, he was more than confident that he would be leaving here with a good bit of money.

“I don’t think so, frau.” He leaned towards her, crimson orbs glittering.

Before he could say more, she leaned forward as well until they were just a few inches apart. “One million and you’ll have me.” She winked, trailing her nail along his jawline. That sent shivers down his spine, his eyes fluttering shut.

He leaned back, letting out his signature laugh, his arms going to rest behind his head. “I’ll accept that. It’s your pick. Mein awesomeness won’t let me down.”

“That lady is gonna hit the jackpot.” She hummed, twirling a stray stand of her around her finger.

He gave her a skeptical look. “You think?” The chances of that happening was more than slim. Hardly ever happened with this place being rigged. “Just so you know, mein awesome name is Gilbert. It’ll be useful for later.”

Wow this guy was getting a bit full of himself now. She introduced herself then the two turned their focus to the woman who was praying the images on the reels all lined up. Of course, she wasn’t the only one. The female before Gilbert softly bit her lower lip in anticipation as the images started coming in. So far so good. The male gazed at the player, seemingly at ease, taking a swig of his beer. As she had taken note before, he was drank quite a bit which made it so much easier for them to raise the stakes without rational thinking interrupting. That and his inflated ego.

An excited scream rang through the casino. Gilbert paled if that was even possible, his drink falling from his hand and crashing on the floor. The female calmly stood, hand held out. He begrudgingly gave her the case of money, his eyes now downcast. It really looked like she broke him there. Not financially. She knew he had much more of that but his ego was completely shattered. She almost felt bad. Almost. She was his prey after all. She had caught her attention from the first day he sauntered into here with his friends and further observation make him a good target. He had money after all. She needed that. Well, not really. She had a good bit herself but doing this was thrilling.

She went behind the man, wrapping her arms around his slumped form. Of course, one hand still holding the case to remind him that he had lost. She placed a card atop his lap, her lips now connecting with the skin of his face, leaving a trail of soft kisses from the corner of his lips to his ear. 

“Your awesome self should meet me for round two. Five thousand says you can’t make me scream.” 

His face flushed. The female was already on her way out when the male jolted out of the seat, letting out a boisterous laugh. “I guarantee you that mein five meters will have you screaming!”

Sure, he earned a few odd looks for that outburst but those were the last thing on his mind as he watched the female’s retreating figure. “So awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack I love him so much and I don’t feel as though I really did him much justice here 😞 I’ll have to make up for that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Italy x Reader || Cooking with Hetalia: Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a cooking show and today’s guest is Feliciano and the two make pizza margherita.

“Hi, my name’s (y/n) and this is Cooking with Hetalia!” The female exclaimed cheerfully, making a peace sign at the camera. “Today’s guest is my boyfriend, Feliciano— Feli? What are you doing?”

Said male was currently standing in a daze, content sighs leaving him every so often. She furrowed her brows, snapping her fingers in his face.

“Earth to Feli! C’mon, we’re live!” She fussed, shaking him at his shoulders until he snapped out of his trance.

“Oh sì! My-a name’s Feliciano and-a today we’ll-a be making pasta~!” He chirped as the female facepalmed behind him.

“Pizza.”

“And-a today we’ll-a be making pizza~!” He said just as happily meanwhile the female was shaking her head behind him. Oh he was a special case. The lovable bastard. 

“Right!” The female clapped her hands, gesturing to the ingredients laid out in front of the two. “Time to cut the chit chat and get to making this pizza, yeah?”

The Italian scanned the items for a moment, opening his mouth to say something but ultimately just went for doing one of his content sighs. The female studied the man for a second, noticing what happened then turned to the camera once more. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

“So for the dough, we need two cups of warm water, a packet of dry yeast, four cups of-“

“Cups? I-a keep hearing you-a say cups. What-a do you mean cups?” The Italian turned to her, his brows furrowed.

“My measurements are in cups.” She responded, quirking a brow at the male.

He shook his head, his curl bouncing as he did so. “No, no, you do it in grams.” 

“But I don’t know how to convert cups into grams out of my head.” She responded, raising her measuring cups to his face.

“No-a need! Sono italiano! I-a don’t-a need such things!” And from there he took over, now giving his girlfriend instructions on how to make the dough. The two had playful arguments throughout, mostly because Feli wanted her to do everything my hand to ensure the greatest amount of love and effort was placed into it whereas she just wanted to throw everything into the mixer. This resulted in two doughs being made. It was actually quite fun.

“Where is-a your pizza stone?” The Italian turned to the female, tilting his head as he asked the question. 

“I don’t have one.” She responded, deadpanning as the male’s face suddenly looked distraught. Here we go again. This, of course, also resulted in the two bickering before they settled on using a circular baking sheet. Not like they had much other options. They slid their pizza dough into their individual baking sheets then started spreading their homemade tomato sauce over it. 

She picked up the mozzarella cheese, giving the Italian a side eye to see if he was about to make a comment. He was back in his trance, letting out a few content sighs before he looked over at her.

“Is it-a dry?”

“Huh?”

“The mozzarella, bella. Is it-a dry?”

She looked at him incredulously before nodding. “Yes, this one is but does it really matter, Feli?”

He paled, once again looking distraught. How could she even ask that. It felt like his soul was on the brink of leaving his body.

“Feli? Feli?!” She waved her hand in front of his face. “I take it back. I was just kidding hahaha it was a joke! Did you hear the laugh? Hahaha!” Yes, the laugh was fake but she tried to make it as realistic as possible for him to snap out of the state he was in. 

He slowly came to once she started putting the pizzas in the oven as she had taken the liberty to place the mozzarella atop both while he was in whatever world he went to. 

“We-a will have a conversazione seria about-a this when-a we’re done, sì?”

She shook her head at him, flicking a bit of flour his way with a huff. “We don’t need to have a serious conversation about making pizza.” It was safe to say the two had long ago forgotten that they were live, having had Feli’s many paralyzed episodes at (y/n)’s way of doing things and the playful bickering that came along with it. 

After about 15 minutes, the female took out the pizzas and placed them on pizza stands, a faint ‘you-a have pizza stands but-a no pizza stones’ coming from the Italian. 

“Looks like we’re just about done, right, Feli?” The female beamed, resting her hands on her hips as she looked at the pizzas. 

“No. Where-a is the-a basil?” He questioned. “This is-a pizza margherita, sì?”

“Yes?” She was just about ready to experience yet another one of his episodes.

“No! It is not pizza margherita until you add the fresh basil.” He chirped, placing a few basil leaves onto the pizzas. “There!”

She got the pizza cutter and took a slice from both pizzas once they cooled down a bit. She held the slice from hers to his lips and he held the slice from his to hers, the two taking a bite simultaneously. 

“This is delicious!” She smiled, finishing the pizza.

“Sì~!” He sang before tapping his chin. “Yours-a would’ve tasted better if-a you’d do it by-a hand, bella.” That earned him a playful punch.

He wrapped his arms around the female’s waist, resting a soft kiss on her lips. “Ti amo.” 

“I love you too.” She murmured, giving him another peck before noticing the flashing light on her phone. “And that goes for you too, viewers! Hope you enjoyed!”

With that, she ended the live and began washing up.

“Hey, (y/n)? Why-a did you-a call it cooking with hetalia?”

She shrugged in response. “Dunno. Sounded cool, I guess. Now, stop eating the pizza and help me clean, Feli!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing the (y/n) thing for a change.. felt odd but it works, I guess?
> 
> I feel like doing a bit more of these but I’m not sure with who or what they’re making. Suggestions anyone?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. Canada x Reader || Cooking with Hetalia: Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Canada experiment with mini pancakes.

“Hi, my name’s (y/n) and this is Cooking with Hetalia!” The female exclaimed cheerfully, making a peace sign at the camera. “Today’s guest is my boyfriend, Matthew! He’s a bit of a shy one so it surprised me that he actually agreed.”

Said Canadian gave a small smile and wave to the phone, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Hello.” He couldn’t believe it himself that he agreed but his girlfriend did was quite persuasive.

“Today we’ll be making this thing I saw on some app called TikTok or something like that.” She looked at the blonde male, nodding slightly.

Getting the cue, the male spread his arms and the two spoke in unison although his voice was much softer. “Mini pancakes!” 

“What’s a TikTok anyway?” He whispered, peering over at the female who was currently gathering and naming the necessary ingredients. 

“Just some app,” she shrugged slightly. “Not important but they do have some dances that I’d love to see you try.” She snorted, wiggling her brows at him.

He stared at her for a moment, not too sure of what to say to that before sighing in defeat. “I won’t bother saying no because you always persuade me into doing things anyway.”

“Exactly,” she winked before clasping her hands. “Now, let’s make these babies!” She exclaimed before the two got to combining the ingredients. Her, combining the dry and him the wet. 

Matthew poured the wet mixture into the dry and began to mix the two together while the female washed up the utensils that would no longer be of use.

“Does the batter taste good? ‘Cause if that doesn’t taste good then the end results won’t either.” She stated, looking over her shoulder at the Canadian who was currently scooping up a bit of the batter to taste.

Her eyes widened as the batter got close to the male’s face. Yes.. Yesss.

Y e s!

Smack!

“Oh maple!”

It wasn’t hard but it was enough for the batter to be smeared over a large part of his face.

He froze as the female stopped herself from doubling over with laughter. She found his reaction priceless. She really needed to stop messing with her guests when they come on here but they knew what they were up for anyway.

“Mattie?” She called out before a shrill shriek left her once the male suddenly grabbed her and rubbed his face against hers. He really did literally rub his face against hers. Squirming out of his grip, she puffed at the look of triumph the blonde had. “That wasn’t called for and you know it.”

He shrugged his shoulders, dipping his finger into the batter on her face before tasting it. “I think it was but at least you taste good.”

She opened her mouth to make a comment before closing it and immediately going to put the batter into a piping bag. He may seem shy and quiet and may sometimes be forgotten by people but just how shy can the guy whose country created pornhub be? He had his moments. She was quite familiar with them and for that reason she wasn’t going to let him catch her slipping with that comment. 

Chuckling to himself, Matthew took the liberty of prepping the pan before the batter faced female began piping miniature circles into it. Yes, this would take forever to do but the outcome would be worth it. Or so she hoped. She was trying a TikTok trend for the first time after all.

As expected, it did take forever but she eventually got two bowls of mini pancakes then poured a more than generous amount of maple syrup into both.

“It’s like pancake cereal. I feel like you’d enjoy it more than me. First bite?” She offered, scooping a few mini pancakes drenched in syrup into a spoon.

Of course the male nodded, opening his mouth. She emptied the contents into his mouth, watching as he savored the flavor, a little ‘mm’ leaving him. What a cutie. She’s feel both happy and absolutely furious that he wasn’t noticed that much. Happy because she got to keep him for herself more and absolutely furious because she wanted people to know what a great person her boyfriend was. Either way, she was more than happy that they met and got to this point.

“It’s delicious, maple.” He nodded, giving a thumbs up to the camera. Did I mention that he had long ago cleaned his face unlike his still currently batter faced companion? He grabbed a damp cloth and started removing the semi dried batter, smiling softly at her. “Dirty yet it still doesn’t dull your shine but you beauty is even more astounding when there’s nothing in the way.”

“Mattie, don’t make me blush on camera.” The female mumbled, casting her gaze away. The little things always made her heart flutter. Shaking her head, she scooped some of their creation into her mouth, humming softly in thought before grinning widely and turning to the phone.

“You guys heard it from the man himself and I’m here to back it up! Absolutely recommend you trying this! I guarantee that you won’t be disappointed.” She announced, giving a thumbs up. She then wrapped her arms around the Canadian’s side. “This has been (y/n) and Mattie! Thanks for watching! We love ya!” With that, she ended the live.

“But I love you most.” She smiled at the male, giving his lips a peck. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a ball of white fur completely emptying the bowls. “And Kumajiro too.”

“Hi, (y/n)! Delicious food.”

“Kumasaboru!” Matthew whined at the small polar bear which turned to him, head tilted.

“Who’re you?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. She had a good life here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling a bit down right now so I probably won’t be updating this for a while but to the few people who enjoy my work (and those who don’t because you’re also human), I hope you’re having a great day and would like to remind you that you’re in someone’s thoughts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	6. Dark! King! Prussia x Reader Lemon|| Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager for the release of her imprisoned brother, the duchess seeks an audience with the mercurial Prussian king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on updating this so soon but I noticed that it got 200 hits and wow! I know it’s not much but I didn’t expect 200 people to actually click my work! Enough of me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“My king,” the female addressed the male, head down as she curtsied. Her head remained low, eyes taking in the designs of the rug on the floor. Clearly expensive but what else was to be expected? This was the king’s bed chamber after all. While he wasn’t necessarily her king as she did not belong to this country, she still felt compelled to address him as such, especially as she was now at his mercy. 

A pair of shoes came entered her line of sight, stopping just a ways from her. It was silent for a moment, the shoes unmoving and the female silent, head low. 

“You wishes to seek an audience with my awesome self, frau?” Disguised as a question, she knew it was nothing short of a statement. A single finger ghosted along the skin of her jaw, trailing down from her ear to her chin where it gently pushed her head upwards. Their orbs clashed with each other. “What is it that you wish to speak about?”

She studied him for a moment. She was made aware that his mood could change in an instant. She still couldn’t believe it. She was standing before the man who ruled over this country with an iron fist. He seemed to grow impatient with her silence, eyebrows knitting together. “Well?” He demanded, red orbs searching hers for an answer. “I know I’m awesome and everyone wants to see me but wasting my time is considered a punishable crime.”

That made her snap out of her thoughts, blinking a few times. “Your majesty,” she started, lowering her gaze to his feet once again. She introduced herself, making sure to include her title as duchess. That should hold some weight with him, right? Wrong. He did not care. He simply gave a him of acknowledgement. “You see, my brother has been wrongfully imprisoned by the guard and-“

He cut her off at that with that peculiar laugh of his, tapping his chin with his index. “And you want him released so you can go back to your home country, ja? Tell me, duchess, are you married?”

“No, my king.” She responded lowly. Of course, she could have appealed to her king but she saw no need to possibly instigate a war over something she had a chance of handling on her own. Maybe that was a mistake. 

“A duchess without a husband?” He snickered, now turning his back and walking over to where she assumed his bed was. It took a moment before he continued. “I’d be happy to release him. Less food to waste on a prisoner.” 

She perked up at this, watching him with hopeful eyes but that soon diminished as a smirk made its way onto his face. Devious looking thing it was. Who knew what this man was thinking. “But what do you have to offer me in exchange for his freedom?”

There it was. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was willing to do it. Family meant a lot to her. That and it was partly her responsibility to get her brother back to their homeland in one peace. How could she expect her father to trust her with anything if she couldn’t even travel to and from somewhere with her brother? 

Slipping a hand behind herself to loosen the straps of her dress, she sighed and she brought that hand back to the front and pushed one of the sleeves down her shoulder. Red eyes watched with anticipation as she did this, clearly enjoying what they saw.

She was only clad in her undergarments, corset included, looking right at him. With a newfound confidence she spoke, “I am at your majesty’s disposal.” The albino licked his lips. He didn’t care for hiding the salacious thoughts that swam around in. Beckoning her over with his finger, he wasted no time to press her into the bed, running the back of his hand over her cheek, the coldness of his rings causing her to shiver. Or maybe it was the situation she was in. 

“It’s one thing to try seduce the king but to try seduce a married man,” he whispered into her ear, enjoying the look of distraught that appeared on her features. “Kesese you deserve a flogging.” 

“Sire I,” she didn’t know about that woman! She cursed herself internally. She should have been aware that he had a wife but she had never once heard of or seen the woman. The king hushed her at that with his finger, now nipping at her ear. “I must say I enjoy it, frau. Hopefully your body feels as perfect as it looks because it would be quite un-awesome if I have to imprison you too.”

He moved off her, reaching for something beneath the bed. Her eyes followed him in equal parts of fear and curiosity. What the hell had she gotten herself into? “On your knees, duchess.” When she didn’t move immediately, the male looked at her pointedly. “Did I stutter?” 

She shook her head, fists clenching and unclenching. She didn’t know if he meant on the bed or floor and didn’t want to anger him. “Of course not, sire, I just wanted to know if you prefer me on the floor or bed.” 

His lips made a small ‘o’, seemingly taken aback by that. “I can have you crawl around for me like a pitiful hag but I’d prefer a lady of your stature on my bed. Make sure to arch that back. Make a sound and I’ll bite your tongue.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, positioning herself as instructed. She nearly jumped when the feeling of cold metal came against her skin and her corset and other undergarments slid off her body. It seemed as though the king had just gotten a blade of sorts and cut the clothing. Not too long after, her rear received a smack, causing her to bite down onto her tongue. A hand massaged the area that was struck but they soon left and she received yet another smack. By the fifth, the woman was reduced to tears, breathing heavily through her nostrils. At this rate, she might bite her own tongue off before he got the chance to. The smacking continued, the occasional pleaser hum or groan leaving the male inflicting the pain she received. It was at the fifteenth when he seemingly had enough of torturing her. He peppered the swelling area with kisses, massaging at the tender skin. 

“You did better than expected, duchess.” He chuckled, now flipping her over so they face each other. Their noses were touching at this point and in a swift motion, he had two fingers buried inside her. His mouth crashed down atop hers, muffling any sounds that threatened to escape, his fingers already thrusting inside her. He kissed her roughly yet passionately and she couldn’t say that she didn’t like it but knowing that he belonged to another was eating at her on the inside. She could only wish that her future husband wasn’t like this. The male only pulled away to catch his breath, a thin trail of silver connecting the two panting people together. She bit back a moan once he curled his fingers, looking away from him in a bit of embarrassment. He turned her face back to him with his free hand, his face looking just a bit flushed. “You’ll call me Gilbert in here from now on, ja.” 

From now on? She dismissed that thinking he misspoke or something along those lines. “As you wi-ish, y- Gilbert!” She cried out, her back arching off the bed. Before she could completely unravel before him, the albino withdrew his fingers completely, smirking down at the panting female. “I can’t have you finishing off before I’ve had my fun, frau.” He purred into her ear, switching their positions so he was now on his back, still fully clothed and she was straddling him. 

Despite him still being fully clothed in his robes, the erection hiding beneath the fabric of his trousers was still noticeable. Her eyes trailed from there to his eyes, looking at him questioningly. Was she to await more orders or take this into her own hands? “I’ll have to miss out on that mouth of yours for now. I want to feel you. Now.” He hissed out at the female, fingers digging into her hips. She winced but carefully removed him from his clothed confines. His size was impressive. Not too thin, not too thick but the length is what surprised her most. 

“Ja, I know my five meters of awesome is a sight to behold but if you make me wait any longer, you won’t enjoy what’s in store.” He growled, causing her to shift above him. Yes, he had a good length but five meters is just a crazy exaggeration. Her backside still stung and her legs felt weak but she managed to position herself over him, holding his member with one hand then slowly lowered onto him, a low moan escaping her lips. The man below her uttered some curses, pushing her down onto his length, his head thrown back onto his sheets. The female was still for a moment, taking in the sight of the male as she adjusted to the feeling of him sheath inside her before slowly moving up and down on his length.

The king was in no way a patient man; it simply wasn’t one of his virtues. He bucked up into her, his hands moving from her hips and to the two mounds on her chest. “You have lovely breasts, frau. Anyone ever told you that?”

She pressed herself into his hands, picking up the pace but still maintaining her rhythm. She couldn’t suppress the moans and mewls once he started his attack on her nipples. “No, your majesty.” For that, she received a smack to the bum. Well, he also just felt like doing that. “Gilbert.” He growled out, bucking into her once again. He sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand. Leaning forward he stuck out his long and licked a stray tear off her cheek. Tears of pleasure, certainly. She placed her hand over his, sighing softly as she rolled her hips against his, earning a low groan as a result. The silver haired man took over now, slamming her down onto him.

“Gil..” she breathed out, melting at his touch. The albino kissed along her neck, his hands roaming over her body. “Gil? New. I like how that sounds.” She was slowly unraveling for him, her breathing becoming more ragged, her fingers gripping at the fabric of his robes. With a final moan, her orgasm ripped through her body, her mouth hanging agape as she flung her head back. The king came not too long after her, holding her breathless body against his as he emptied himself into her.

The two stayed put for a moment before the Prussian raised the female off himself and set her aside, tucking himself back into his trousers. Looking at her naked form, he snickered lowly. He went on his side, propping himself up with one arm and used the other to stroke her cheek. 

“You know, duchess, I completely forgot what you came here for. You’re going to have to remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again.. despite this being a different version to the Prussian.. I still didn’t do it justice. Along with that, I’m not well versed with smut and the like so I’m really still practicing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	7. 2P!Canada x Reader x 2P!America(?) Lime || Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what to say about this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and wrote this instead of my research paper. I didn’t really see it as a lemon so I listed it as a lime instead. Do correct me if I’m wrong. 
> 
> It’s short, yes, I know but I promise the next will be longer.
> 
> Happy reading! <3

He craved her touch. 

He’d relish in the whines and moans she’d let out when his hands roamed her body. 

He’d leave a trail of kisses starting from her lips to and ending at her shoulders, nipping and sucking at the skin along her neck as he did so. A chuckle would leave him as she shivered from his touch, begging him for more. 

She’d moan his name, urging him to stop teasing her. He wouldn’t listen. No. He’d continue, slowly moving his hand along her thighs. He knows she loves when he does that. 

“Please,” she’d say breathlessly, pressing herself against him. He’d sandwich her between himself and the wall, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he played with the mounds on her chest. He loved them. He loved her. He loved the way their bodies molded together.

“You ready?” He’d ask once he stopped his attack on her neck, tilting his head just enough so they could make eye contact. 

She’d nod, her teeth digging into her lower lip in anticipation. This is just about as gentle as this would go. He had all intention to ravage her body. She didn’t mind though. No. She encouraged him to do it. She liked when he was rough; made her submit to him. 

He’d already be sheathed in her at his point, using a hand to muffle the chorus of moans she wasn’t shy to let out. He didn’t want others to hear them. They belonged to him and him alone. As much as he fancied the idea of others hearing the lewd sounds she’d make because it was him pleasuring her, it also made him even more possessive than he already was, a growl slipping past his lips as he rammed himself into her animalistically. 

When the tears of pleasure would prick at her eyes, he’d substituted his hand with his mouth, intoxicating himself with the feeling of their lips moving against each other.

“I’m yours.” She’d moan against his lips, her eyes rolling to the door that was slightly ajar. 

He knew that.

They both knew.

He, the blonde Canadian who was currently making love to her and he, the auburn haired American who silently observed what was taking place in the room. 

“Only mine.” The two would say in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader, who do you really belong to? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I asked my friend and she said “the streets”.


	8. 2P!Canada x Reader || Stupid man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader becomes acquainted with the ‘stupid man’ aka Matthieu after finding him passed out.

You stared at the unconscious man on your bed. He was a handsome one. Rugged but handsome nonetheless. Dirty blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with a single curl poking out, strong jaw sporting a light stubble. You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose with your thumb and index fingers. What were you thinking bringing this unconscious man into your home? What if he was dangerous? From the looks of it, he could certainly overpower you if need be. Hell, the guy had a far too threatening looking hockey stick just a ways from him when you found him. What if he killed you? What if he tried to-

A cough made your eyes dart towards the man. He was coming to. You wrapped your fingers firmly around the hockey stick, ready to lay it on him if he tried anything. The man, seemingly unaware of your presence, groaned as he sat up, inspecting the bandages around his torso. His eyes suddenly snapped in your direction, narrowing at the sight of his hockey stick in your hold. 

“A bit rude to watch the person who not only saved your heavy ass from possibly being eaten by a bear but also patched you up like that.” You scoffed, glaring at the man. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and now advanced towards you. This caused your grip to tighten, now getting in a more defensive stance. “I didn’t ask for your help, now did I? Give that back so I can be on my way.” He demanded, arm outstretched and awaiting his property. 

“For such a good looking guy, he is a real dick.” You thought out loud, rolling your eyes in the process. When his eyebrow raised, you realized your mistake and huffed loudly, chucking the hockey stick at its owner. “Well if that’s how you feel then get lost, you stupid man! I already helped you the best I could. Your shirt is over there,” you tilted your head to the left then pointed at a door. “And there’s the door. Keep going straight, you’ll reach another and then you can be on your way.”

He only grunted in response, gathering his things then disappearing into the corridor. You silently fumed, eyes still narrowed at the spot where the man once stood. What a tool! You do something out of the kindness of your heart and get rewarded with a whole world of attitude. Now, you weren’t looking for anything in return but that attitude was just so unexpected! You only left the room when you heard a noise coming from the kitchen area. Was that idiot still here? 

Nothing could prepare you for what you saw when you finally got there. The same man from before was currently leaning against your countertop, eating your food after talking to you like you were a piece of trash! 

“It’s rude to stare.” The man grumbled between bites, taking in your bewildered expression. 

“It’s ru- you’re calling me r-,” you shook your head, pointing a finger at the man, clearly agitated. “What the hell are you still doing here?!” 

Your outburst didn’t seem to bother him. The two of you just stared at each other before he gestured to the food before him. “Are you blind? I’m eating.”

Again with that attitude. You had it with this guy. How could someone be so.. so..

“You’re still staring.” He added, looking at you indifferently. 

That was your first encounter with the man. It was a hassle to get him to leave and it got even worse when he would randomly pop up at your home afterwards. It took a while but you eventually got used to his snappy yet indifferent personality. You two did have your squabbles from time to time but you had to admit that you did enjoy his company. You’d be a bit unnerved at times when he came to you all bloody but apparently he was a hunter. You never really saw what he hunted but you didn’t pay much mind to it, instead treating whatever cut and wound he may have gotten while he was out. 

You hadn’t seen the Canadian in a while now. It somewhat hurt because you often looked forward to him randomly barging in despite always ordering him to ‘get the hell out’. Had you finally managed to push him?

You frowned as you climbed into bed, just staring into the darkness of the room. “To think I actually miss that asshole.” You murmured to yourself.

“As you should.”

You screeched, hurling a random object in the direction of the voice while you scrambled out of bed and to the light switch. The pounding in your chest calmed significantly once you located the owner of the voice but that didn’t stop you from marching up to the man and grabbing his shirt in your fists. “What the fuck, Matt?! Why wou-“ you were cut off when his lips suddenly crashed down on yours. They were softer than you thought they’d be. You didn’t break it though. No. You pressed into the kiss, snaking your arms around his neck as his did the same to your waist. You two only parted when the need for air became too much and still didn’t pull back that far, now panting against each other’s lips.

“What was that?” You questioned, staring deeply into those violet orbs of his. 

Those same eyes you came to love rolled as the man gruffly spoke. “Blind and daft. It was a kiss, genius.” 

Of course he had to kill the mood with those remarks of his. You scoffed, moving to pull away from him but ended up being yanked back to the blonde. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, eh? I realized I never said thanks for patching me up before. That was it.” 

Your face contorted in confusion at that. “You kissed me just to say thanks? That doesn’t make any sense!” You snapped at him, your eyebrows furrowed. You searched his eyes for something. Anything to tell you what he was really after but alas the man did perfect the art of the poker-face so you didn’t get much of anything from it. 

This only made him shrug as he rested his chin comfortably atop your head. “And I like you.” 

“I like you too, stupid man..” you mumbled, an unseen smile gracing your face. Unbeknownst to you, the man also let a ghost of a smile appear on his. “Now get the hell out.” Old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I made a longer chapter. I tried a different style of writing by changing the POV- it was harder than I thought. Which do you guys prefer? 
> 
> I realized I messed up with some stuff in this chapter so forgive me if there’s any mistakes that I haven’t corrected as of yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	9. 2P!America x Reader || Criminal 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to get a prison pen pal.
> 
> 1/2 because I got a bit carried away with the writing.

There was a convicted felon in her bed, covering her mouth with his hand. A wave of emotions washed over her at that; confusion, fear, shock, awe, relief.

Why was she relieved? Well, if someone really had to break into her house, she was glad it was him. It was basically her fault that he was here, after all. That’s how she saw it anyway.

What led to this moment you may wonder? Well, to simply put it, boredom did. Satisfying boredom in her case meant getting a prison pen pal. It wasn’t that hard to do.

That’s how she met him. Allen Jekyll. Incarcerated for murder, mayhem and disturbing the peace. He had quite the rapport but that didn’t deter her. 

After getting his information, she got started on her letter, introducing herself and giving a bit about her background, interest and even slipped a nice picture of her in. When that was done, she had that sent off to the state prison that he was being held in. 

She didn’t expect to get a reply so she was pretty shocked when she was on her couch, sorting through her mail and saw that she had gotten a letter. This was how it began. 

The two would write back and forth for months and she couldn’t help it. She was starting to fall for the felon. Crazy, right? Falling for someone behind bars who she never has and never will meet? She was aware. Little did she know that Allen Jekyll was one determined and crafty man who couldn’t wait to meet his baby doll. He didn’t expect it but she grew on him. He got quite a good bit of letters, mostly from silly girls who had some sort of weird ass fantasy that they were trying to make reality but he took the chance to respond to hers. He could always ignore it if he lost interest anyway but he never did. No, he wanted more. He looked forward to her letters, especially those that included pictures of herself; nothing risqué but still alluring to him. She plagued his mind. She was always on it, especially when he went to the showers. 

“Stop fucking doing that in here, bastardo.” An Italian inmate would hiss at him.

“Shut the fuck up, shorty,” he’d growl. “not my fault you don’t got nothing to get that little motherfucker of yours up.” 

The pictures she sent him littered the wall that his bed was pressed against. To think he thought she would be the one wanting to fulfill some kind of fantasy when he was the one in there dreaming of what it would be like to meet her out of prison walls. He would lay the motherfucking pipe, that’s for sure. 

And he intended to.

She sat on her bed, drying her hair with one hand and reading the new letter she got with the other. 

_‘Hey, baby doll, how’s it going? Loved the pic you sent me last time. That dress was made for you. Hope you haven’t let someone else get a piece. ;)_

__

I think about you a lot, you know that? I really do. All the time. You give me something to look forward to in this hell hole. 

__

_If I knew someone like you was out there for me, I know I wouldn’t be in here right now.’_

She smiled at the letter, taking in the rest of its content before hugging the piece of paper to her chest. One part of it did look a bit shady to her though. 

_‘I’ll see you sooner than you think. Count on it.’_

She finished up her nightly routine and climbed into bed. She would write him in the morning.

You know that saying, “where there’s a will, there’s a way”? Well the American had enough to execute a jail break and he knew exactly where he wanted to go. He knew he had to be quick. Wouldn’t be too long until they put two and two together and got where he was so quick is what he was.

He now stood outside the female’s residence, crimson orbs looking at all possible entrances. All he had to do was get in without being seen. Nothing difficult though. He managed to slip inside, looking around his surroundings. Nice place. He could imagine the little ones running around here. That made him grin, his tongue running across his lip. He liked the idea of that. Little extensions of him and her roaming around. He made his way upstairs, running his fingers along the picture frames on the wall. Cute. Amazing. Wonde- who the hell was that? His eyes narrowed at the picture of his doll and some doe eyed blonde with his arm around her shoulder and some dopey ass smile. What a punk.

He continued making his way to his doll, stopping abruptly when he happened to see the sheets in one of the room slowly rise and fall. There she was. He sauntered in quietly; a predator stalking towards his prey. He stood over her, barely able to contain himself at this point. Here she was! Right in front of him. At his mercy. He could do **anything** to her. He wasn’t going to force himself onto her though. No, he would prefer to hear her beg for him. 

Instead, he climbed into bed next to her, wrapping a strong hand around the female and pressing a kiss to her temple. She felt nice in his hold. His hand roamed her body, making its way down from her shoulder to her hip. She snuggled up closer to him, sighing softly. It was meant to be then. If she could accept him in her sleep then that settled it. She was his and his alone. He brought his hand up to cup her face, bringing his lips down on hers. Her eyes snapped open at that, filled with both fear and confusion. Her mouth opened to let out a scream but he clamped his hand down on it, shushing her.

“Baby doll, it’s me.”


	10. 2P!America x Reader || Criminal 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part to the 2P!America x Reader Criminal short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep I got 300 hits today! Yes, I know it’s not that big of a deal but let me be happy about this please.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

She breathed heavily through her nostrils, her chest heaving. He slowly removed his hand, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry for the scare, baby doll but I had to see you. At least once.” He breathed out, running a thumb over her cheek.

It was a bit difficult to see but the features she could make out made her want to melt. It took her a bit to respond, still trying to get over her initial fright. “A-Al?” She stuttered, now sitting upright with her knees to her chest. “How’d you.. what are you doing here?”

He too sat up, an eyebrow quirked. “Didn’t I say I would be seeing you sooner than you think? Baby, I just couldn’t stay away,” he smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “As for the how, don’t worry your pretty little head.” His hands shot out and gently pushed her down onto the bed. “Now, you want this? ‘Cuz I really want you.” He whispered, licking the shell of her ear.

She shivered at that, looking up at the male. She didn’t know what force took over her at that moment but she said yes. That was it for him. All he needed to keep her up all night long. Felt **a lot** better than his hand. By the time morning settled in, she was still asleep, having been drained from their late night activities and he took the time to get acquainted with her room. He also took a pair of her panties, stuffing them into his pockets for later. The sound of stirring made him turn to her, chuckling as she sat up groggily, rubbing at her eyes. What he didn’t expect though was her gentle request: can we have another round?

They did just that and this time, she was actually awake for the end, curled up at his side. “Baby doll,” he whispered, running his hand along her side. “You know I can’t stay here, right? It’d be dangerous for you.”

She didn’t want him to leave but she understood. She wasn’t about to beg him to stay and possibly put them both in danger. “You’ll stay with me for just a bit longer though, right?” She whispered, resting her head on his chest. The slow rise and fall comforting her. She hadn’t really noticed it before but he was quite muscular. Not body builder type muscular but he still had it going. 

“Kind of a question is that? ‘Course I will.” 

It was nice having Allen around. Doing couple-ish types of things indoors. Not the most conventional type of relationship- hell, it wasn’t even an official relationship. She didn’t know what they were but whatever it was, it was nice. It was nice until her home was suddenly surrounded by officers demanding to be let in so they can arrest the tanned man. Nice until she started imagining all the things that would happen to Allen when they took him. Nice until she was standing outside with one arm that didn’t belong to her wrapped tightly around her torso and the barrel of a gun pressed to her head.

“Remember I’m doing this for you, baby doll,” he whispered into her ear, eyes trained on the officers a distance away who were still yelling orders at him. Armed and ready to shoot him down the moment they got an opening. “Keep those tears coming.”

“I’m scared.” She sobbed, visibly shaking at this point. She was. They planned that in the event that they were ambushed, he’d just make it seem as though he had her hostage. Make it look like a prison pen pal gone wrong scenario but it was far from it. 

He gave her torso a reassuring squeeze which she cried out in exaggeration in response to. In a swift motion, he spun her around to face him, red eyes softening at her trembling form.

“You love me, right?”

There was a gun pointed right between her eyes but she never once looked at it, instead keeping her focus on the mesmerizing crimson orbs before her. 

“Yes.” She answered, a single tear making its way down her face.

“Good.” He responded, dropping the gun and shoving her to the side. He got down on his knees as the officers immediately moved towards the two, scrambling to get her away from him and him in cuffs. He never took his eyes off her during the entire ordeal, even as they roughly shoved him into the backseat of the police car. He’d have to return the favor to these assholes next time. 

She sank to her knees in the officer’s hold as the car departed from the area, crying her heart out as they tried to assure her that she would be okay. They had planned this but it still genuinely hurt her to see him leave. They took her in for questioning; it was a mandatory thing and the incident made headlines. Of course no one else knew the truth. No, that was between them. The criminal and the naive girl who trusted him. That’s what the media said.

A whole year had passed since then, and Allen was now back in his cell. He was in solitary for a while and in some deep shit but it was worth it. The moments they shared together replayed in his head constantly. How he yearned to touch her again.

“Jekyll,” a voice sneered, tossing a few letters between the bars. “Here’s your shit.”

He flipped the man off as he picked up the discarded letters, a scowl etched onto his face. Stupid fangirls. He just wanted to see his doll. Oh, what’s this? 

Inside one of the envelopes was a single picture. There was his baby doll with a little bundle in her arms. The baby’s crimson eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

A wide smirk stretched onto his face, his eyes refusing to peel away from the photo in his hands.

“Daddy’s comin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you guys like my work and also America/2P!America, you should check out my other America/2P!America works: The Mirror and Deadman’s Paradise (zombie au). It would be very appreciated!   
> Thank you! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. 2P!Russia x Reader || Light

5.  
They met when they were five. The young girl had recently moved in next door. When she was playing outdoors one day, she happened to catch a glimpse of the boy and never stopped trying to get his attention. She wanted a playmate but he brushed her off.

10.  
Five years had passed and she still refused to leave him alone, much to his dismay.  
“Nikolai!” She exclaimed, running towards the fence that parted the two. “You wanna hang out?”  
He rolled his eyes and scoffed, walking away and leaving the girl clutching at the fence. She looked down at her boots, her hands slowly removing themselves from the fence. “Oh.. he’s busy.”

15.  
Five more years had passed. She still wouldn’t leave him alone!  
She walked up to him shyly, holding out a box. “Happy birthday, Nikolai,” she whispered, looking down at her feet, her arms still outstretched. “I made it myself so I hope you like it.”  
His eyes narrowed. “Ten years and you still haven’t got the point? Leave me alone, сука.”  
That didn’t deter her though. She was adamant on becoming his friend and it took a few months of constant pestering but he soon accepted her gift. Just so that she could leave him alone, of course. 

20.  
She ran up to him, beaming. “Nikolai, come look.” She intertwined her fingers with his and tugged at the tall Russian. With a grunt, he followed behind her but said nothing more. She led him to a clearing and looked up at him expectantly. He maintained his poker face despite his growing annoyance. She had bothered him to show him grass?  
The two were looking at each other now. The female smiling softly at the imposing Russian. “I didn’t bring you here for no reason,” she knew him so well. She pointed at a particular spot and that’s when he noticed it. A single sunflower stood out, demanding the attention of passerby.  
“It’s standing alone but it’s still beautiful to look at- kinda like you! I wish you’d wear my gift though.. I’ve never once seen you with it.”  
He shrugged, ignoring her previous statement. “Nyet.”

25.  
He hadn’t heard from her in months. He’d never admit it but he had grown fond of her presence albeit never showing it. She had a way of brightening his bleak world that he just couldn’t wrap his head around. He didn’t know why she was so insistent on befriending him, though.  
He would see people come and go from her house but never see her. He hadn’t visited. That wasn’t his thing anyway.  
He glared at her door for a moment before abruptly turning on his heels and returning to the comfort of his own abode.

25.6  
He finally decided to visit. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. The one energetic and happy-go-lucky female was now bed ridden with various machines hooked up to her. It was then that he was informed that she was sick. He would have never guessed that.  
His hand hovered just above hers. He stared at it, his hand still just above hers. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He retracted his hand, got up and left without another word.

2.7  
He’d visit every day but each visit her condition seemed to worsen. She was never once awake for his visit. He still couldn’t bring himself to touch her, instead just sitting and watching. This time was no different.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when fingers intertwined with his, making him tense.  
“Hey, Nikolai,” a strained voice spoke. This wasn’t the same person he knew. She was strong and full of life. This one seemed to be on the brink of death. “If you don’t get some sleep, those bags would become a heap of luggage.”  
He rolled his eyes at that, giving her hand a little squeeze. Tears pricked at her eyes. He thought he hurt her.  
“I’m fine- I- I’m sorry for bothering you all these years.” She hiccuped, looking up at the ceiling. “I really am.”  
He remained silent but his hold on her hand never faltered. She appreciated that. He only left when she fell asleep once more. 

30.  
The light had finally diminished. She was now but an empty shell having surrendered to eternal slumber. Nikolai stood over her, gently stroking her face with the back of his hand. He gently opened her hand then closed her fingers around an object. A sunflower. He has gone back to the same clearing he took her years ago everyday until he could pick the flower. The irony of it all. She was bursting with life the last time the flower was at its prime and now.. this.  
He snuggled his face into the grey scarf wrapped securely around his neck; the gift she had gotten him when they were fifteen. It was the last bit of her that he had and he never parted with it. He wore it everyday, even when it began looking worn out. The last bit of his light. 

35.  
He stood at her grave, resting the sunflower as he did annually. He puffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. At first he didn’t forgive her for leaving him. He resented her but those emotions soon turned inwards. He didn’t forgive himself for not speaking up long ago. She was the only one who fought or cared to have a friendship with him.

“I love you, moye solntse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a translator so do correct me if it’s wrong.
> 
> сука- bitch  
> moye solntse- my sunshine


	12. 2P!France x Reader || Routine

Home. Work. Home. Repeat.

That was the routine she had grown used to; the routine that she stuck to no matter the circumstance. She was a determined soul. Determined to make her way up to the top and if her social life would have to suffer then so be it. It’s not like partying and going out and all that other stuff gets anyone anywhere.. no.. those are just meaningless distractions. No time for that at all. No time for-

She stumbled a bit, having lost her foot over something on the ground. What the hell? Upon inspection, she realized that it was a man. A heavily disheveled blonde man who reeked of cheap wine and cigarettes. She scrunched her nose, still peering down at the man. Gross. Exactly the type of people she avoided like the plague. They contribute nothing to society and nothing to her personal development. An unforeseen force tugged her to the man, however, and she found herself unable to walk away. The man was regaining consciousness now, a few groans leaving him. 

She took a few steps away from him as he sat up, groggily looking around his surroundings. Disgusting. It was when their eyes locked that her heart sank. No. She took another step back. No. She now turned despite the man’s protests. No! She was running now. No way in hell this could be real. 

She had even taken off her heels as she ran just to ensure that she was away from the man. She sank to her knees right as she got to her apartment, chest heaving and tears pricking at her eyes. This just wasn’t fair! Not in the slightest!

“You okay there, poppet?” Her strawberry blonde neighbor and ‘friend’ questioned, worry evident on his face. “Rough day?“

She looked up at the man then shook her head, pulling herself up on her feet. “A bit.. unexpected,” her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned towards him as though it was a secret being shared. “I ran into my ex..!”

The man’s freckles face immediately lit up and he engulfed her in an embrace, much to her dismay. “That’s absolutely amazing! That means he saw how much better you’re doing without him! We should celebrate! Maybe have some tea, cupcakes-“

She cut him off, putting some distance between the two. “No! It’s not a celebratory thing! He’s- hes..! He’s the epitome of everything I don’t want in a man!” She cried out, quickly entering her apartment and shutting the door, leaving the man quite confused. She was a strange one. 

Thankfully it was a Friday so she wouldn’t have anywhere or any reason to go out. It was common for her to keep to herself, only rarely ever inviting the eccentric Brit over. She sighed at the knocks on her door. It was an early Saturday morning for crying out loud! She wanted to sleep in so this had better be an emergency. She tried rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as she opened the door. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the other, she slammed the door shut. No way. At least the plan was to slam it shut. She didn’t expect the man to stop it with his shoe. Her eyes trailed from the shoe up to his sullen byzantium eyes.

His eyes roamed her body as well, lingering in certain places more than others before settling on the distraught face of the visibly shaking woman. “Nice to see you again.” He shrugged, still not moving his foot despite the female clearly threatening to crush it at any moment.

She turned her head away from him, huffing loudly. “Bonnefoy, you have no place here so leave at once or I’ll call security.” She managed to growl out, eyes narrowed at the nonchalant man. 

_They had bounced into each other. She quickly uttered out apologies and he merely laughed. They were younger; she more free and him more out together. “I’ll accept the beautiful lady’s apologies if she agrees to get coffee.” He winked, leaving her speechless. She agreed._

_They took a liking to each other, going almost everywhere together. He had a thing for wine she noted. Probably a French thing. She paid no mind. He was great and she was falling for him._

_She has officially fallen for him. Hard too. He asked her out and she accepted. She did everything she thought the perfect girlfriend was supposed to do. Everything was going so well._

_“François, what’s this?” She asked quizzically, holding up a pair of female undergarments._

_The male glanced at her then shrugged. “Isn’t that yours? C’mere.” She shrugged it off and bounced over to him, cuddling up to him. Maybe it was just an old pair._

The memories were resurfacing. She was starting to get angry. “I can’t share that sentiment.” She sneered at the blonde. “Especially when you look like shit.” She wasn’t going to sugar coat anything for him. Although she wasn’t in the position to do what he had done to her and wouldn’t either way because of her morals, she still wanted her words to hurt him. At least a little! She just wanted him to feel some bit of hurt!

_He cheated on her. It hit her like a ton of bricks. He had confessed to it. They broke up and as much as she wanted to say that she tried to move on, she couldn’t because she didn’t. Instead she sat; broken. What had she done wrong? It had to be something she did, right? At least he confessed so that meant something! That meant he was guilty and wouldn’t do it again. She reached out to him and they got back together. She was never really the same but she tried. He showered her in gifts and affection once they reunited. He was trying so she did as well._

“You look good.” He complimented her, removing the wedge that was his foot and gently pushing the door open. “What have you been up to?”

She was determined to hold her ground, now crossing her arms over her chest. “What the fuck does it look like? Everything that you haven’t bothered doing, obviously.”

He chuckled at that. That sound. It gave her such a nostalgic feeling. She couldn’t help but crack a smile.

_She shuffled into the apartment, completely drained. Who knew an internship could be so demanding? She paused in her tracks at the faint sound of giggling. That seemed to wake her up a bit. She hadn’t even noticed the two wine glasses, one stained pink at the rim. She quietly followed the sound of the laugh to the bedroom. No. She hesitated, her hand just resting on the wooden door. No. She pushed it open, her eyes glued shut. The giggling was now louder. No! It happened **again!** She screamed and the giggling was now replaced with cries of shame and fear and a chorus of apologies._

_She left again._

_She wouldn’t say that she moved on. She didn’t. She ignored all other possible suitors, instead favoring solitude. No one could hurt her if she didn’t give them the chance to. She couldn’t help it. She found herself comparing the two women to herself. The two had a trait that she didn’t. She noticed it. She decided to devote her time entirely to herself, quickly rising in the ranks of her job. She looked great, had a great job and yet she still felt numb. She was still insecure and refused to let anyone in. It wasn’t that bad though; to her at least. She could still function._

“Do you want something?” She scoffed. She realized her facade had wavered for a second and attempted to make up for it. “I’d you don’t then leave.”

“I‘m not here to fight for another chance,” he spoke. That hurt. Why did he still have that effect on her? And why was he here anyway? “It just surprised me to see you again. Thought I’d drop by and see how you were. Can I come in? I’m getting tired of standing out here.”

That seemed to do it for her. She forgot about the hurt she initially felt. She pondered on it for a moment before making her decision.

She stepped aside.

Because he was the one she’d always let in no matter what and he knew it. It was their routine.


	13. 2P!Italy x Reader || Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something from the second player Italian’s thoughts about his interactions with the reader.

You look exactly like her. Dare I say that you are indeed her! It’s fate. Fate has brought us together. We are fated to meet time and time again, no matter what you do, no matter where you go. Let’s not dwell too much on that though because I’m not letting you go. Not this time. Decades ago, I held you as the life drained from your bloodied body. I knew someone did this to you because you wouldn’t do that to yourself, right? Right?! 

Did I scare you with my outburst? You’re shaking again. You think I’m going senile, don’t you? Well if that’s what I must be in order to keep you safe then so be it. 

I’m sure you’re aware that I have some underground dealings. How else would I have found you? Oh how my heart leaped at the sight of you quivering on that stage, absolutely terrified of what the future could possibly have in store. I wanted to kill the man who was auctioning you and every other man who tried to take you away from me. Well, I did but that’s not the point. 

You keep calling me crazy and saying you’re not the person I think you are. Sì, I may be a little ‘crazy’ as you say but that’s just for you. And stop denying who you are! It’s starting to piss me off!

Ouch. You lashed out at me again. Is it because I have you cornered? I’m only doing this so you get accustomed to me being in your space. Stop struggling! If I hold you any tighter, I might bruise your skin! Respond to your name, ragazza. Stop saying it doesn’t belong to you. You’re more feisty in this life, huh? You were in the beginning of the previous one too. Don’t worry, though. I’ll teach you and you’ll learn. 

I want to kiss you. If you bite me, I’ll bite back. Your lips are just as soft as I remember. I missed the feeling of our tongues locked in their personal tango. Why are you crying? You didn’t like it? Smile, bella. _I said smile!_ You’re crying even more now. Mi dispiace. Your tears, although just beautiful as everything else you have to offer, shouldn’t be ones of sadness. Why aren’t you happy that we have been reunited? I want to be more gentle with you but you have to cooperate! I can’t wait to pick up where we left off all those years ago.

Why are you confused? Stop pushing me away, I’m just trying to hug you! I could drown myself in your scent, you know? Oh sì, I digressed. You want to know where we left off, don’t you? Well, you had just found out that you were with child then.. the incident happened. Why are you screaming? Don’t be afraid. I’ll keep you safe. I won’t lose you again. Oof- you’re a strong one. You actually got me good with that punch. You want to play hide and seek, huh? You can run and hide for a bit but I’ll be the victor. 

I can hear your muffled sobs, amore. I found you as I said but don’t do that again, okay? I’m not that fond of that game. Where’d you get that knife? You’re fast, I’ll give you that, but I’m faster. You’ve never openly challenged me like this before. I must say I enjoy it. I’ll entertain it for a bit. Hey now, you’re taking this a bit too seriously. Calm down before I do something we’ll both regret!

You’re bleeding again. It’s okay. I didn’t hit any vital points so you’ll be fine. Let’s not do that again, okay? It seems that we both got carried away. You’re so warm. That’s why I always like holding you so close. You’re weak now, my bride. I’ll take you back to our room. I’ll take care of you. It’s interesting. You can’t fight me right now but the feral look in your eyes- it’s so enticing. Dangerous but beautiful. There’s beauty in the danger but I’ll be the one to tame you. Starting with this collar and leash. Don’t fight it. It’s just to make sure you don’t wander off and injure yourself- or make me have to injure someone who gets too close. 

Take it easy, my bride. I stopped the bleeding for now but I have to get someone to really clean you up. Well, one more kiss before I go. I can never get enough of those. You look so peaceful when you sleep. Hopefully you rest up enough because you won’t be getting as much when it’s time to pick up where we left off. 

Ti amo.

Non ti lascio andare di nuovo.


	14. 2P!England x Reader || Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request done for Imogenlips, inspired by Melanie Martinez’s song Teddy Bear.

She groaned as her memories came back to her all at once and not at all easing the throbbing sensation coming from her head. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

They met at his pastry shop. 

“Mind if I have a seat, poppet?” The pastel clad male inquired, his fingers tapping on the aforementioned seat gently. 

That surprised her. She’d been here numerous times and had never been approached by anyone before. Quickly cleaning her mouth with a napkin, she nodded, hoping he hadn’t seen the frosting that dirtied her face. “Please,” she offered him a slight smile. “Go right ahead.”

The man took a seat, baby blue eyes never leaving the female before him. For a moment, she felt like she should be wary of this man but that started faded when a smile stretched across his freckled face and became a distant memory when he laughed. “I hope you don’t mind,” he started, leaning towards her with a napkin. “but you have something right here.” With a swift flick of his wrist, he had remove the remaining frosting from her face.

The little action made her comparable to a shy schoolgirl giving a presentation in front of her peers; uttering out her thanks for his kind actions and apologies for not making herself presentable enough, hoping that all she said cake out coherently. 

He seemed pleased at that, his smile stretching wider as they conversed. An innocent little dove she was, left unsullied despite living in such an oh-so-cruel world. He _had_ to have her. 

And he got her. It wasn’t long before she became absolutely smitten with him. He did have his weird mannerisms but who didn’t? He showered her with affection; made her feel safe, made her feel wanted. 

“Ollie,” she whispered, gently shaking the sleeping man. “wake up, Ollie.” He had been tossing and turning, muttering things as he did so. She couldn’t make out everything but she did faintly catch onto him talking about tying someone up and cupcakes. He told her that he sometimes experienced somniloquy and would sometimes say meaningless things so it didn’t bother her. 

His eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to adjust to the lack of light in the room before turning to face his lover. “Was I sleep talking again?” He questioned, his voice softening. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine, Ollie. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

She was now cleaning his house. He told her that she didn’t need to but she insisted. When he wasn’t with her, he was busy testing out new recipes. There were other things that needed tending to and she wanted to help. She could only wonder why he seemed so antsy when she made her offer. Maybe it was because of that one room he was always so secretive about. She was an inquisitive thing; she just had to know what was in it so she tried any and everything to get that door open.

She gasped, her grip on the broom faltering and allowing the cleaning tool to fall to the ground. It was once thing to have pictures of your significant other but another to have a shrine. Especially when it dated back years before the two had officially met. This she could not handle. Her friends advised her to get a restraining order so she did, quickly gathering her things and leaving the house. 

That didn’t stop him, however. She’d still catch glimpses of him time to time. “I’ll call the police!” She’d threaten but would only ever receive a smile in response. The smile that she had come to love would be the very thing keeping her awake at night. She could have sworn she saw him outside her window one night but eventually brushed it off as her just needing more sleep. She’d receive calls at night as well when she’d jolt awake from a nightmare but the caller would do nothing but breathe into the phone. She had enough.

“Stop fucking calling me!” She barked into the phone. Her words were harsh but in reality, she was petrified. 

The breathing halted and a disapproving hum was heard. “A dove such as yourself shouldn’t have such a potty mouth. How unbecoming.” He was laughing now, the sound resulting in goosebumps littering her skin. “I’ll fix that.”

Now, she wasn’t as scared of his words as much as how close they sounded. It almost sounded as though he was in the room with her. She instinctively released the phone and bolted for the door, only to be shoved to the ground, the baby blues she had once loved staring into her own. “Night night, love.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

That’s how she got here; locked up in cage.

“Son of a bitch,” is what she would be saying if her tongue didn’t feel so heavy. What had that psychopath done to her?! 

“I didn’t do anything, really.” Oliver clarified from the outside of the cage. Had he read her mind? “You certainly can’t blame me for being so enthralled by you, poppet! So innocent, so naive. You’re like an angel lost amongst wandering heathens.” He turned to get something, ignoring her grunts and moans of protests while he continued on with his rambling. “Perfect for me and my cupcakes.”

She wanted to ask him what he meant by that but her tongue just wouldn’t cooperate. She pushed herself as far away as she possibly could from him, bringing her knees to her chest. He saw her as a fragile creature and so he caged her like one. 

“Here you go!” He exclaimed, pushing a teddy bear through the bars. The teddy bear held a nicely decorated cupcake in its arms. He surely put a bit of effort into it. “Do enjoy it, my dear! After all, there’s a bit of both of us in it.” 

How could someone once so comforting and quiet become so psychotic and violent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took this long o(〒﹏〒)o thank you for being so patient and supportive ❤️
> 
> Per usual, I hope all of my readers enjoyed!


	15. Turkey x Reader || Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request done for Madhattergirl22! I hope you enjoy! ❤️

Sadik is a competitive man.

That’s just common knowledge so it came as no surprise when his competitiveness for her affection went from 0 to 1000 when Hercules showed up. That, however, didn’t mean that she enjoyed it.

The two were having a pleasant picnic when— to her chagrin— the Greek happened to stroll by, instantly catching Sadik’s attention.

“Hey, feta bread! You’re messing up the view!” He called out to the wandering male, only to receive an inaudible response in return. This did not rest well with the now standing Turk. “What was that?!”

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, resting the kunefe she was about to take a bite out of on the plate in favour of watching the two males go at it. Sometimes she felt like the man preferred Hercules over her. Now that she thought about it, he did seem to forget about her whenever the soft spoken male was around. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_”.. he replied: Until heaven and hell are full, but that will happen later rather than sooner.” He grinned at her, seemingly satisfied with his storytelling before ultimately piping up and looking over at the Greek. “You heard that?! Bet you can’t tell stories like I can!” He turned to the female at his side. “You liked my story, right?”_

_“Of course,” she responded, nodding to emphasise her point._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_The two were at the gym, him lifting weights and her taking the time to watch him as she caught her breath._

_“Haha, you look tired out there.” He laughed as he raised a dumbbell._

_“Not my fault I can’t do as much as you can,” she retorted, casting her gaze aside. That’s when she noticed the Greek and made one of her biggest mistakes. “Hey, look! Hercules is here too!” She exclaimed, causing the Turk to look in the direction she was gesturing towards._

_That was when the olive man proceeded to completely forget about her existence, instead choosing to boast to the Greek about how much more he was lifting. She pouted at that, crossing her hands over her chest. Did he just forget she was there?_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_“Oh wow, Hercules!” She beamed, taking just a moment to pause from stuffing her face with the loukoumi she was offered. “This is so good!”_

_As said male began to mutter his thanks, the Turkish man popped up, looking less than impressed. “Please,” he scoffed, snatching the remaining bits of the powdered candy from her hands and replacing it with his own. “have my lokum. It’s better than anything he has to offer.”_

_She plopped the candy into her mouth, a pleased hum coming from her as she took in the taste. “This is delicious, Sadik!”_

_This caused the masked man to turn to the other male with a look of triumph. “Ha! Were you expecting something else, Jerkules? I told you my stuff is always better than yours!”_

_With that, the two began to bicker, leaving the female feeling like some sort of background character._

_Was she just something to past the time until he got to see the Greek? Was he trying to impress him or something? She sighed, now turning and walking away from the two._  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

She hadn’t realised that she had already gotten up and walked away until she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She huffed, wiping away at the liquid vigorously. Why cry over someone who barely acknowledges her when someone else is around? 

She jumped when a tulip was suddenly pushed in her face, tracing the arm with her eyes up until she could see who it belonged to.

“Tim,” she smiled, accepting the flower from the Dutch man. “thank you. It’s beautiful.”

“Ja,” he shrugged, his arm going back to his side. “You’re too pretty to be crying, meisje.”

As she was about to respond, a loud “hey!” interrupted her and resulted in her turning her attention towards the source, clutching the tulip against her chest. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He snapped at the blonde before turning to the female. That was when he zoned in on the red petaled flower and abruptly turned to the other man. “You call that a tulip? I have better ones! I have-“

“Stop!” She yelled, bringing a hand to her temple. “Just.. stop, Sadik! What’s even up with you?! Why do you always have to compete with every single guy? Why do you always cast me aside?!” It was clear that she was angry, her eyes brimming with tears once more. The blonde took that moment to excuse himself and let the two have their private moment.

The Turk was flabbergasted by her outburst; mostly at the last bit. “I’ve never tossed you aside. How’d you even get that?” He questioned, his head tilting to further express his confusion. His eyes raised once he got her recollection of the past occurrences, a sheepish smile making its way onto his face. “You know, each time that happened I was looking at you.” Noticing her confusion, he cupped her face in his hands as he continued. “It’s no excuse but I was always looking at you; wanting you to know that I’m doing it all for you.. but you’d always look away. I don’t want any man to think I’m lacking somewhere and steal my girl away.”

She was still quite upset but the emotion subsided a bit once the male gave his side. Of course, she’d often look away or leave so she wouldn’t have seen him do such. “You don’t have to compete for my affection, Sadik,” she started, slipping her fingers under his mask and pushing it upwards. She never really understood why he covered those honey coloured eyes of his; they were beautiful. She leaned towards his face, whispering softly. “You’re all I want.”

With a grin, the man closed the gap, his lips resting atop hers. There’s no doubt that he still wouldn’t let a single man think they even had a chance with his girlfriend but he’d do it in a more subtle fashion from now on. Parting from her for just a moment, he spoke. “Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum.”

“Now tell feta bread that my lokum is better than his shit candy.”

She rolled her eyes, her lips pursing to stifle her laugh. He just had to ruin the moment. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am! You left before you could tell him.” He grumbled, fixing his mask. “But you can do it after we’ve finished our picnic. This is our alone time.”

He really is an overly competitive guy but she loved him all the same anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I watch a video of Turkey speaking and read through his wiki page several times to write this? Yes, I did! I tried making it as accurate to his character as possible so I do hope that I was able to accomplish my goal.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	16. 2P!England x Reader || Good Girl

“I love him,” she tells the stuffed bear that sits slumped before him. “I love him dearly.”

She loves Oliver. He treats her well even when she gets snappy and ill mannered. He feeds her, bathes her, dresses her in the prettiest of dresses and when things really goes well, he dances with her. He doesn’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do, with the exceptions being roaming and leaving the house as she pleases, seeing other people, rejecting his food and of course, attacking him but those were all with good intentions! She understands that. She also understands why she’s locked in this cage.

“Arthur, tell Ollie that I love him,” she whines to the bear, fingering the bandages that were wrapped securely around her wrist. 

The bear looks back at her with its shiny eyes. The bear knows all. The bear sees all. It saw when she finally recovered from Oliver’s drugs and thrashed around, screaming for her freedom. It also saw when Oliver first attempted to undress her for a bath and she sank her teeth into his wrist as a result. He returned the favour. 

“I’m ready to be good,” she whispers, twirling the bear’s artificial fur around her fingers. Good girls get treats while bad girls get punished.

She scrambles away from the bear to retrieve something from the opposite end of the cage. “Look!” She exclaims, crawling back to the bear, a piece of paper in hand. “Look! I’ve made a drawing today. It’s a bit messy but it’s pretty, right?” 

Oliver only lets her use crayons. Coloured pencils can cause injury, after all. This is how she keeps herself entertained majority of the time. On other occasions, he’d allow her to leave the cage and use the computer, only with supervision, of course. He doesn’t want the world’s cruelty to taint his precious dove. There’s a tele in the room but it’s off right now. Too much television rots the mind, Oliver insists.

“I wish he’d come see me,” she sighs, putting the drawing aside. 

As if on cue, the door opens to reveal the pastel clad male. He just finished work, she can tell. Oliver always looks a bit pouty after work. Who wouldn’t if they had to deal with noisy, hungry people all day? She can cheer him up! Things go exceptionally well when she at least tries to lift his spirits. 

“Ollie!” She grips at the bars of the cage, pressing her face into the small space between the metal. “I missed you! I did a lot of stuff today, yes I did!”

She’s lying, she really didn’t do all that much but he doesn’t need to know that. Oliver knows this, his brows furrowing just a tad but he can overlook it. She’s doesn’t mean any harm. 

“Is that so, dove?” He smiles, nearing the cage. “Why don’t you show me?” 

It’s a demand disguised as a question but that’s fine. She doesn’t mind it. She scurries around the cage, grabbing a few pieces of paper to show off. She’s hiding something. Oliver can tell. It displeases him but he doesn’t allow his smile to falter. 

She knelt and spread the papers off, showcasing her latest doodles. “Do you like them?” She inquires, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. She wants his approval, she needs his approval.

Oliver crouches to get a better look at the drawings, the thought of her hiding something from him still bothering him. He’d give her a chance to fess up but he already had his plans for her in the event that she didn’t. “You did all these?” Obviously, no one else was allowed in this room. “They’re all so lovely!” He praises, reaching out a hand to touch her face. 

She leans into it, humming in content. She yearns for any form of affection from the Brit. She gives him a confused look when he asks if there’s anything more for him to see. She’s even more confused when his smile curves downwards and into a frown. Did she do something wrong? She can’t help but shy away from him now, her mind flooding itself with different ways to apologise for whatever it was that she did to offend him.

“Oh!” She remembers something and reaches into the bra beneath her nightgown. Oliver doesn’t like her in clothes with pockets. Good girls have nothing to hide. She delicately pulls out a folded piece of paper to offer him. 

“Cupcake origami! Origami cupcake..? I don’t know which is correct but here, I made it for you.”

Oliver is pleasantly surprised by this, all negative thoughts and emotions immediately leaving his body. “Where’d you learn to make this?” He’s genuinely curious. He doesn’t recall ever seeing her search for something like this but he does appreciate the sentiment. 

“On the computer,” she responds, thrilled at the interest he shows in her work. “I can make more, if you want.”

He doesn’t quite like that he can’t remember this. He makes a note that he’d have to be more attentive. “Oh please do! I can show them off to the customers! Maybe even give them to any little sprogs.” He’s just saying this to make her happy. Her work isn’t for anyone’s enjoyment but his. 

He produces a key from his pocket and unlocks the padlock on the cage then proceeds to input the combination on the master lock. He can remember the few times she’s actually tried clawing and biting on the locks to gain her freedom.. it was absolutely comical. 

“How about a bath? Would you like one, dear?” His voice is always as smooth as butter, so compelling, and those blues of his, well, it was certain that anyone could be hypnotised by his gaze. 

She nods quickly, eagerly, standing still with her hands clasped in front of her body. This showed that she held no hostile intentions towards him. 

“Ah, ah. Use your words.” 

“Yes, Ollie. Sorry, Ollie,” she corrects herself immediately, hoping that he wouldn’t change his mind about the bath. Oliver’s moods can be unpredictable at times. 

He doesn’t have to guide her, she knows where the bathroom is, but he does as he always did anyway. She sits in the tub, body sponge in hand, scrubbing none too gently at her skin. She doesn’t know why she does it so roughly yet she doesn’t stop; she goes in harder. 

“Dove? Poppet?” This often worries Oliver. No matter how many times he’s shown her how to care for herself, she always does what looks like trying to subtly claw her skin off. Before he ~~kidnapped~~ relocated her, she was always so gentle but now.. he’s not sure. 

She continues with the brute scrubbing until Oliver takes the sponge out of her hand, sighing. He’ll have to do it himself. Perhaps this was her way of getting him to further care for her. She always hums and leans into his touch when he cleans her. Now, Oliver is a gentleman and being that, he doesn’t touch her inappropriately. And he would be sure not to unless he is certain that he has control over what happens. She can be quite the seductress; it took him by surprise. What surprised even more was her trying to drown him after distracting him with salacious words. 

When he’s finished bathing her, Oliver takes it upon himself to dry her and dress her. He doesn’t mind and neither does she but this time she insists on dressing herself up for she counts times like these as special occasions. As promised, she appears before him in his favourite dress, the sweetest smile plastered onto her face. She loves his words of praise and endearment and shows just how comfortable she is by sitting on his lap, her face resting in the crook of his neck. Her breath on his neck makes his hairs raise, he can’t help that. It’s just what she does to him.

While Oliver searches for something appropriate to watch, his fingers comb through her hair, allowing a soft sigh to slip past her lips. 

“What’s got you so tense, Ollie?” she whispers, rubbing a palm over where his heart should be. Should be. For him to happily do such vile things, could he really have a heart? What he says next causes her eyes to widen to the size of saucers. 

“Well, dove, anyone would be tense when someone is plotting to stab them.” 

He’s too perceptive, she doesn’t like that. His blue orbs meet hers and she can see them; the dreaded pink speckles that plague her mind. Her heart is just about to burst through her chest but she doesn’t hesitate a moment longer to whip out the blade and plunge it into his chest.

She loves him.

She loves to think of him choking on his blood and begging for mercy. 

She loves to think of him trapped in a cage and begging for his freedom. 

Unfortunately, he’s the only one allowed to show that sort of love in their relationship. What’s even more unfortunate is the blade never reaching his body but his fingers constricting around his wrist. 

“Didn’t you tell Arthur that you were ready to be good?” It’s almost as if he’s taunting her and she hates it. She hates it! She hates him! She’ll never stop hating him! 

She understands him but why can’t he understand her? Why can’t he understand that she’s not some feeble person? Why can’t he understand that he can’t mould her into whatever it is he’s trying to force her to be? Why can’t he understand that she doesn’t want to play along with his twisted fantasy?

Her eyes narrow at him with contempt. She’s not scared, though. No. She knows that he’ll hurt her but never kill her and now she knows that the stuffed bear really _does > see all. _

_She is a good girl, after all and good girls are attentive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I wrote this on a flight to my home country. I hope it’s not too bad


End file.
